Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pick-up apparatus, an image pick-up system, and a method of driving the solid-state image pick-up apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-245216 discloses an image pick-up apparatus including a pixel which has a transfer transistor for transferring a signal accumulated in a photodiode to floating diffusion. There is disclosed a technology in which, in a configuration in which an ON level of a voltage applied to a gate electrode to conduct the transfer transistor is higher than an OFF level thereof, the OFF level of the voltage applied to the gate electrode of the transfer transistor is set to be lower than OFF levels of other transistors. With this, it is possible to suppress generation of a dark current component in the photodiode.